


You Should Ask Him Out

by larryspangel



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 14:33:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6119437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryspangel/pseuds/larryspangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tendo is a little shit, but it ends up working out for Ushijima and Hinata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Should Ask Him Out

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written nor read ushihina before, but I really wanted to write a fic for my friend. I hope it turned out decent and I really hope she likes it as well.

Ushijima was walking to the bathroom at the tournament when he felt someone run into him. He looked down to see bright orange hair. 

“Japan!” Hinata exclaimed, moving backwards to get out of Ushijima’s way.

“Oh, it’s you,” Ushijima said blandly. 

“W-what do you mean it’s me!? Do you even know my name?”

“Hinata Shouyou. The small guy with the weird jump that people talk about.”

“I’m not that small,” Hinata huffed. “I’m not even the shortest on my team, you know.”

Ushijima reached out and ruffled Hinata’s hair, before walking away, leaving a blushing Hinata. 

“What was that all about?” Kageyama asked, walking up to him. 

“He called me small then ruffled my hair,” Hinata responded, still blushing.

“Maybe he was trying to get in your head so you’ll mess up while playing,” Kageyama suggested. 

Hinata pouted. “Let’s just go meet up with the team, before the other games start.”

_____________________________

“Hey, Ushiwaka!” Tendo called out.

“I told you not to call me that,” Ushijima said, clearly annoyed. 

“Still better than what the orange haired kid calls you.”

“What’s wrong with what he calls me?” Ushijima asked, more defensive than he meant to be.

“Um, nothing I guess. I just find it weird that he calls you by the name of the country.”

Ushijima shrugged. “I don’t mind it that much. Better than Oikawa getting people to call me Ushiwaka. He should hav-”

“Gone to Shiratorizawa? We get it, he should have came here. Let’s head to the bleachers and watch the games going on, okay?”

Ushijima and Tendo made their way to the bleachers, only to realize that Karasuno was right next to them.

“Tendo, can we move?” Ushijima mumbled. 

“What’s wrong with here? We have great seats and we can see what shape our opponents are in.”

“I just-”

“Japan,” a voice called from a few seats away. 

Ushijima turned to see to see a Hinata covering his face in embarrassment. 

“Did you need something?”

“N-no, I was just telling Kageyama that you were sitting over there. That’s all.”

“Maybe you can sit by this dumbass instead? He keeps going on and on about your volleyball and I’d rather not hear it,” Kageyama said, glaring at Hinata. 

“I was not!” Hinata protested, crossing his arms. 

“So you don’t like his volleyball?” Kageyama asked, smirking.

“That’s not what I said. Of course I like his volleyba-” Suddenly, Hinata fully realized what he was saying and who he was saying it front of. “He is an annoying player,” Hinata mumbled.

“Well, I’m going to go discuss setting with Sugawara-senpai. Have fun,” Kageyama said, before walking off to where Suga was sitting. 

“S-sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, Tendo can be annoying at times too.”

“I’m right here, you know!” Tendo stated, rolling his eyes.

Ushijima ignored Tendo. “So, you were talking about me?” 

“Maybe a little bit. It’s not my fault though! You are really amazing at volleyball and I want to get that good someday. Of course I’m going to talk about you!”

“You sure you don’t just think he’s cute?” Tendo asked from a few seats away.

Hinata turned a bright red with embarrassment and covered his face in his hands.

Ushijima looked between them, confused. “Tendo thinks that you think my volleyball is cute?” 

Tendo burst out laughing uncontrollably. “I meant that he thinks you are cute as a person, not your volleyball,” Tendo said between laughs. 

“So he is attracted to me?”

“You guys, I’m right here you know,” Hinata said, still hiding his face in his hands.

They continued as if Hinata hadn’t said anything. “Yeah! That’s why he’s getting all flustered and stuff. You should ask him out. Have you ever asked someone out before?” 

“I’ve been confessed to before, but I’ve never been the one doing the confession.”

“Do I even get a say in this conversation!?” Hinata asked, exasperated. 

“No.” Tendo said firmly, before turning his attention back to Ushijima. “Just ask him to get dinner with you. Be a gentleman and pay the bill when you guys are done.” 

“I mean, he is pretty cute,” Ushijima said, considering his options.

Hinata crossed his arms, still blushing hard. 

“Exactly! And you let him call you by that dumb name. You’ve gotta jump on that before someone else does. You’re not the only one who’s noticed he’s cute.” 

“Are you sure I’m not the only one? He is pretty short and loud…”

“Hey!” Hinata exclaimed. 

“I’m very sure. I’ve been seeing lots of people eyeing him.” 

“Do I just ask him or do I need to write a letter or...?”

“Just ask him.” Tendo encouraged. 

Hinata buried his face in his hands, not sure what to do at this point.

Ushijima took a breath in and out, before turning to face Hinata. “Hinata wi-”

Hinata sighed. “It’s a yes.”

“How did you know what I was going to ask?”

“Are you kidding me? I’ve been here the entire time.”

“Wait Tendo, he heard us!? I thought we were talking about this in private!”

Tendo patted his shoulder. “Your boyfriend is an eavesdropper, it would seem.” 

“I’m not a--I was here the entire time!” Hinata stuttered out. 

“Ushijima is free this weekend. What about you, Hinata?” Tendo decided to speed things up. 

“I think I’m free Saturday, does that work with you?” Ushijima asked Hinata.

“Y-yeah that should um, work I guess,” Hinata responded, still confused about how this all happened.

“Cool! Ushijima will be free, just text him when you want to meet.” Tendo pulled out a pen and scrawled the cellphone number onto Hinata’s arm. 

Tendo started walking out and Ushijima followed, but stopped when he reached Hinata. 

Hinata looked up at him confused, before Ushijima leaned down to kiss Hinata’s forehead. 

“I’ll see you Saturday,” Ushijima said, before heading after Tendo.

Hinata sat in silence for a moment, trying to figure out what just happened. The moment everything registered, Hinata became a blushing, smiling mess. 

“Oi, Hinata, is there something wrong with your face?” Kageyama asked, walking over to him.

“N-nothing, let’s just leave and start warming up, before our next game.”

“Whatever you say,” Kageyama responded, shrugging.


End file.
